


One Who Truly Loves

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-28
Updated: 2004-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muraki leaves Tsuzuki a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Who Truly Loves

The scene is familiar: the blood, the heartless body, the tarot card and the note. Yet the details differ: sakura and tsubaki blossoms lie scattered in the blood, the body is naked and violated, a sun adorns the face of the card, and the note is not addressed to the dead Tsubaki-hime. It is addressed to him.

_A poor substitute for what I wish to give you, but I believe it expresses the sentiment well enough._

He watches Hisoka kneel in the blood, mouth tight as he reaches out to close Hijiri's staring eyes.

Yes, the sentiment is very clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned I'm not a big Hijiri fan? I find him more offensive than Tsubaki, because Tsubaki was stupid, but Hijiri was stupid and arrogant. This one was for the theme of "gift-giving," and I'm sure not what anyone was expecting.


End file.
